Link Vs Lloyd Irving
'INTURLUDE' Wiz: Heros, We all got our own. Boomstick: But these two are above the others. Wiz: Link, the hero of time. Boomstick: And Lloyd Irving, The dual weilding hero of two worlds. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'LINK' (Cue Legend of Zelda theme) Wiz: Link is the reincatnation of many other hylian heros, and is possesed with the the Spirit of the Hero, so link has all the experince of past heros. Boomstick: With over ten links of experince, link has tons of weapons, but none as powerful as the master sword, a blade forged by the goddess hylia. This sword is capable of killing powerful demons in very few strikes. When link is in top shape, he can fire lasers from his sword. Wiz: When low on energy link can use the skyward strike, where he has to lift his sword over his head and charge the sword beam for about 2 seconds to fire it. Link can use three magical medalions. Boomstick: Link has other weapons to, like the hero's bow and sling shot,Boomerang and lots of bombs. However, link is like a glass cannon so he needs a lot of defense. Wiz: First up, the red ring which reduses damage by 75%, the golden gauntlets which give him super strenght and defend his arms from intense pressure, but do not increse striking strength. and last but not least links best defence is the hylian sheild, an indesructable sheild. Boomstick:And Last but not least link weilds the tri-fore of courage, a small triangle thing that tht passes all of links enormas power to his next rencanation. Wiz: Wait boomstick, we forgot something. The masks. Boomstick: Oh right, well any way the Deku mask which makes link a small target that can shoot bubbles, the Goron mask Which turns link in to a slow but strong fire-fisted creature that can shatter large bolders with ease, then his zora mask which maks link a fish like creatur with razor sharp finns and shiny barriers, then the giant mask which makes link well, giant. Wiz: And his last and most powerful mask, the feirce deity mask. Which does three things. one makes link look super cool, Gives him a gigantic power boost, and switchs the master sword for the feirce deity's sword, which lets him shoot beams from his sword any time he wants. Boomstick: For all his strenghts link has plenty of weaknesses. First he over relys on his arsenal, so if it proves to be ineffective link is pretty much screwed, next link has very little skill and has no healing factor and has to rely on health potions. Not to mention his mana is very limited and he has to rely on mana potions to regen that to. Wiz: But over all link is the hero of time for a reason, and is no weakling. *Shows link pull the master sword from it's pedulstual.* 'LLOYD IRVING' Wiz:Born in a small town, Lloyd Irving was rasied by a dwarf named Dirk, lloyd learned to see everyone as equals. Boomstick: One day he saw a shining light, followed it, killed some fools and Met a mercenary named Kratos. Not THAT Kratos, A diffrent one. Anyway lloyd and his friend colette found out they were being played by kratos, and then kratos nearly killed them. Wiz: Lloyd has been on many diffrent quests such as blowing up human ranches, ' 'INTERMISSION 'FIGHT' 'CONCLUSION' 'NEXT TIME...' Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles